grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gawdy
Known for her obsession with Ronny Badeo, being on older side of life and wearing clothes and jewelry which are tasteless. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, she had a rather unusual upbringing. Always an eccentric it was known, she always like to wear things which were seen as a tacky and tasteless. This became such an identifying feature to her she was soon known as Gawdy. She liked to also chase after young men even when she was much older than them and entering into an area when most a grandmas. She never married however as she still on the hunt for her dream husband, who is more than half her age. When she sees Ronny Badeo playing football one day on the screen, she is taken with him and wants to be with him. She finds out what games he is playing. Years later she finds out he is moving to Grasmere Valley from Brazil and wanting to be with him, she decides to move to the neighboring town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 She comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live as well as to get with the man she has been obsessed over for years, Ronny Badeo. Volume 19 Gawdy and Ronny Badeo live together and Gawdy is telling everyone they are an item. In truth Ronny fortunes have fared and he needed a place to stay. Gawdy obsessed with him offers her home and Ronny accepts.She believes they are in a full relationship while Ronny doesn't know how to let her know that they are not dating. Volume 38 After this arrangement for a number of years, Ronny never being able to fully leave the house or stop tongues from wagging, Gawdy passes away. This leads Ronny with all the estate which she willingly signed to him allowing him to live a new life. He still lives in the town. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #19 Tale of Gawdy Gawdy who is obsessed with Ronny Badeo wants to go and she her crush and idol Ronny Badeo, playing in the world cup at Brazil. In order to do so, she decides to travel by foot from England to there. Initially she has a few join her such as Malcolm, Mrs Parry, Nanny Rogue, Lady Blah Blah and Mr Roulette but as further along they go everyone except for Gawdy quit. Soon when Gawdy reaches the seas decides to swim all the way from England to Brazil. #20 Tale of Raphael Jefferies When Zeba holds a subway cart hostage with Samuel Torres, Raphael Jefferies and Jameila Wilks in Brazil, Gawdy who managed to swim to Brazil sees the situation. But rather than call the police desperate to see Ronny she ignores them, refusing to help instead runs calling out for Ronny. #25 Tale of Ronny Badeo When Germany thrash Brazil 7-1 during the World Cup, Brazil erupts in riots with Ronny Badeo and Philip along with Mildred decide they need to get out of Brazil. Zeba is around creating havoc wanting to join in on the carnage. Gawdy ends up stopping Ronny as he is running desperately to catch the plane. She declares her love for him something which he is clearly uncomfortable with the concept and also informs him, she lives in the same town as he does. The four of them are running to the plane but do they catch it? #26 Tale of Debby Laddy The four manage to get on the plane just in time. On the plane managing to get out of chaotic Brazil they get a nasty shock when Zeba is back and this time is on the plane wanting o cause more mischief. Debby Laddy manages to kick him out but also the plane nearly crashes with everyone on board falling from the sky. With the help of Randy Temple, Debby Laddy and a fire extinguisher they manage to land safely in Granny About To Die's house with Jack Etheridge in. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Gawdy is among those at the beginning of the issue introducing the fact the comic is now on its 50th issue. #68 -72 Dead Famous #71 Tale of Mrs Wier Gawdy is among those in the search for Mr Wier when he went missing with Mrs Wier leading. #101 New Year’s Eve #101 Tale of New Year’s Eve Gawdy announces she is going to space to celebrate News Years. When she finds out Rhys Camerio has to go work she jumps in the air and shouts what in shock as the result of such information!